Well Done or Extra Crispy?
by Settiai
Summary: During the summer between “The Gift” and “Bargaining,” Dawn shows Spike that there's one thing he can't do... cook.


Title: Well Done Or Extra Crispy?  
  
Author: Settiai 

  
Disclaimer: "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and other related characters are all properties of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and other related corporations. No infringement is intended. This story, such as it is, was written as a sign of respect and love for the characters, the show, and their creator. I claim no ownership of the aforementioned show and characters.

  
Rating: PG

  
Spoilers: This is taking place sometime after "The Gift" and before "Bargaining."

Explanation: Someone challenged me to write this... As most people know, I can't refuse a challenge. 

Summary: Just a random bit of Spike/Dawn fluffiness. *grin* A vampire and a teenager trying to cook - and you thought living on the Hellmouth was scary enough by itself... 

  
Feedback: Comments and helpful criticisms are always appreciated.

  
E-mail: settiai@teenmag.com

*********************************************************************************

Spike stood beside his teenage charge and nodded vigorously at everything the red-headed witch in front of him said. After a few minutes of this, however, Willow glared at him. The vampire sighed and muttered a few curses under his breath. After a few moments though, he looked up and gave a mock salute. "Don't worry 'bout me and the 'Lil Bit 'ere, Red. I swear that we'll be'ave."

Dawn merely grinned and shook her head in agreement. Willow gave them one more skeptical look before Tara hurried through the kitchen door, an impatient look on her face. When she spotted her lover standing in front of Spike and Dawn, looking very much like some sort of drill sergeant, she couldn't help but laugh.

At the sound of Tara's laughter, Willow looked over at her girlfriend. Spike took that moment to shoot the blonde-haired girl a silent plea with his eyes. The young woman gave him a small grin as she walked over and wrapped her arms around Willow's waist. "Come on baby, we're going to be late for our reservations. Dawn is a responsible girl, and Spike is... Well... Spike is about to promise that he won't do anything Buffy wouldn't approve of."

As soon as she mentioned the name of the former Slayer, Tara's eyes widened. She flinched just a bit as she looked over at Dawn, expecting to see the young girl's eyes fill with tears. She was surprised, however, to see the teenager merely nodding her head in agreement. 

Willow and Tara looked into each other's eyes for a moment, both of them obviously startled by the fact that Dawn was slowly starting to get over Buffy's death. Neither of them noticed that an almost eerie silence had come over the room. Spike, however, had noticed this fact. He glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall and then looked over at the two Wicca's. "If you two are still plannin' on makin' it to dinner, you better be goin'."

The two girls jumped at the sudden breaking of the silence. Then, with an almost panicked look on both of their faces, they looked at the clock. Tara waved at Spike and Dawn before quickly dashing from the room, calling for Willow to follow her.

The redhead started for the door before quickly turning back to Spike and Dawn. Her eyes flashed for a moment as she looked at them. "And don't forget, you need to make sure to..."

She quickly cut off her words as Tara's voice rang through the house. With a panicked look in her eyes, she waved and rushed from the room. The vampire and the Key shared a grin as they listened to the blonde's threat. "Willow! If you aren't out here in five seconds, I swear that I'm going to suddenly go strait!"

As soon as the door slammed, Dawn turned towards Spike with a grin. "Well, it looks like you're 'baby-sitting' duties are about to begin. Think ya can handle it?"

The vampire grinned back at the teenager standing beside him. With a smug look on his face, he spread his arms out - pointing in various directions. "For tonight, it's my job to serve you, Nibblet. And, I might add, there is almost nothin' that I can't do."

The teenager raised her eyebrows slightly at the self-centered sound in his voice. "Oh really? Fine then, I've got a chore for you. Let's just see how well you can pull this off..."

*********************************************************************************

About an hour later, Spike was still standing in the kitchen. He looked around him for a moment, a slightly dazed look in his eyes. A tired sigh escaped his lips before he could stop it, causing the girl standing behind him to burst out into laughter. 

He spun around, his face in its vamp form. He growled threateningly and glared at the teenage girl, obviously trying his best to scare her. His anger, however, only caused Dawn to laugh harder. After a moment though, her laughter died away. 

Spike braced himself for some more teasing but was surprised to find Dawn's gaze traveling behind him. With a curious look in his eyes, he spun around... just in time to see the stove go up in flames. "Bloody 'ell," he muttered as she rushed to find the fire extinguisher before the entire kitchen went up.

After putting the flames out, the vampire gave an exhausted sigh and sank down into a chair. Dawn giggled a few times before walking over to him and settling down in his lap. She lay her head down on his shoulder for a moment and just sat there. After a few minutes, though, she looked into his eyes.

Dawn smiled gently and then stood up. She looked around the kitchen - the flour and sugar spread all over the counter, the water dripping from the table, the practically burnt-up stove... "Okay - now that we've made clear that there is one thing that you **can't **do, why don't we make a deal. You either clean up this mess or explain to Willow what happened... And I'll make the toast."


End file.
